


Masterpiece

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Masterpiece

You were sitting on the couch doodling something in your sketchbook. Trying to think of something to draw. It was one of those days where you wanted to do something creative but your mind was completely blank like the paper sheet in your lap.

Bucky walked in the living room. “Watcha doin there Doll?” He asked pecking the top of your head looking at the paper in your hands.

“Drawing,” You looked up at him. “Well at least I’m trying, I have absolutely no idea what to draw.”

“You can draw me.” He smirked.

“Really? Are you willing to sit without movement for an hour or two?” You asked your eyes shining with excitement.

“Whatever makes you happy. I can watch Tv or something while you do it.”

“Okay, sit down and get yourself comfortable. It will take a while.” You said gesturing for him to sit on the couch.

“Alright.” He sat down on the other side of the couch facing you. “What should I do?”

“Just act natural.”

Twenty minutes passed while you tried to draw getting distracted with his features. His blue eyes or his occasional smirk directed towards you, the long, dark locks framing his face. How could he look so handsome all the time not even trying? You thought to yourself.

“Stop that.” You sternly scolded him for another sly smirk on his lips and a flirty wink directed towards you.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” He defended himself.

“You’re moving. You’ll gonna ruin the drawing.”

“Sorry.”

“Ugh, this is not working.” You huffed ripping out the page scrunching it in a ball and throwing it away.

“It can’t be that bad…” He wanted to reach for it.

“No, it is I’ll try again.” You took a chair placing it almost in front of Bucky. Positioning yourself to get a better angle.

Another fifteen minutes passed Bucky getting more impatient. “Is it finished yet?”

“Almost.” You chuckled at his impatience. “Aaaand…” You put down the final strokes. “Done.”

“Finally. Can I see it?”

“I must say it’s one of my best works.” You said proudly looking at it.

“That’s because you had the best model.” He joked. “Show it to me I want to see.”

“Alright.” You stood up pressing the paper to your chest closing the small distance between you both and stopping in front of him. “Ready to see the greatest thing I have ever created?”

“Hell yeah.”

You turned the paper around. “Ta-da, behold the next Mona Lisa.”

Bucky stared at it for a while taking it out of your hands. “A stick figure?” He burst out in heartwarming laughter. “I had to sit without movement for an hour for this?”

“It’s a masterpiece, look I drew your beard and your magnificent hair the arm turned out amazing…”

“Wait what am I saying here?” He pointed at bubble next to his head with scribbled text in it.

You leaned closer reading. “It says ‘I have the best girlfriend in the world’.”

“Can’t argue with that.” He put down the drawing beside him pulling you in his lap grinning.

“By the way,” You started but he interrupted by kissing you.”You didn’t sit calm so that’s why…” Another kiss. ”It doesn’t look very…realistic.” You said between kisses. Bucky pulled back to look at you.

“It’s not my fault. I can’t just sit calmly when a beautiful lady sits in front of me.” He hummed brushing his fingers through your hair. “I want to try to draw you.”

“Like one of your french girls?” You asked quirking a brow.

“I understood that reference.” He laughed. “I had in mind just a portrait but if your offering…” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m not gonna turn that opportunity down.”

“Like this? With messy hair and this old thsirt?” You asked.

He looked down your body biting his lower lip. “I must admit this is one of my favorite looks of you. You made me sit here for an hour I think I deserve something for that.” A playful smile spread across his face.

“Now you’re exaggerating it wasn’t that long but alright. Let’s go.” You jumped off his lap pulling him up and turned to go to your room. Bucky’s hands wrapped around your waist stopping you and giving you a quick peck on your cheek. “This is going to be fun.” He said excitedly.

“Don’t forget the paper and pencils.” You reminded.

“Oh yeah, right. Can’t forget that.” He quickly spun around to grab the things you asked for and when he turned back around he saw you already almost out of the room. “Hey, wait for me.”

“Hurry up.” You chuckled from the hallway. You couldn’t wait to see what he had in mind for you and what kind of drawing Bucky would come up with in the end.


End file.
